buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimms
Grimms are mystical warriors with the ability to see the supernatural in beings that are able to hide it. While specifically charged with keeping the Wesen in check for the Seven Royal Houses, Grimms are quite capable of battling all the supernatural forces of evil. The traditional method Grimms use in dispatching the forces of evil is decapitation. The powers of a Grimm are hereditary, although not every generation will produce a Grimm. Sometimes, several generations may pass without producing any Grimms at all -- only to have several appear at once. It is unknown if all Grimms are genetically related to one another, however distantly. For reasons still unknown, the abilities of a Grimm develop sooner in women than in men. History The exact origin of the Grimms has been lost to time, but it is known that at one point, the Grimms came into service for the Seven Royal Houses. There were seven knights -- according to legend, the original Grimms although it is known that at least one Grimm existed in the first century AD -- who participated in the Fourth Crusade and sacked Constantinople. They found an invaluable treasure and hid it, creating a map to its location and breaking it into seven keys. Each Grimm kept one part of the map and passed it down through generations. All the Grimm bloodlines, through which the Grimm abilities are passed down, are known to be descended from these seven knights. They kept the Wesen who served the armies of the Royal Houses in check. For centuries the Grimm worked to dispatch any Wesen who could not leave peacefully alongside humans -- sometimes working alongside the Verrat who served as law enforcement within the Wesen community. At a certain point, some Grimms decided that all Wesen were the enemy and the genocidal Endezechein Grimms were born. In response, the Royals created Reapers who could kill uncooperative Grimms. At an unknown point the Grimms broke from the Royal Families, although they may still be called on by them. By the 21st century, however, Wesen seem to universally fear Grimms despite the continued presence of Reapers. Powers & Abilities * Supernatural Perception - Grimms are able to see the supernatural of all beings. If a Wesen becomes emotional or distracted or otherwise even partially enters a Woge, a Grimm can see it. A Grimm is also capable of seeing ghosts. A Grimm can see the demonic face of a half-demon and can see the demon within a person who has been possessed. Grimms can even sense supernatural beings if deprived of their sense of sight. It is unclear how exactly this works, but it can be honed into a true skill. * Heightened Senses - Grimm has superior senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch and (presumably) tase. If deprived of one sense, their other senses will heighten even further to make up for the lacking one. These keen senses also make Grimms extremely observant. * Superhuman Strength - Although not quite as strong as Slayers, Grimms possess greater strength than ordinary humans and most Wesen. * Superhuman Speed and Agility - Grimms are faster and more dextrous than an ordinary human, with quicker reflexes. These are not so advanced that they would be generally noticable, but do provide an edge in combat. * Durability - Grimms are slightly resistant to damage, able to shrug off blows from all but the strongest of Wesen. * Blood of Grimm - The blood of a Grimm is able to destroy the Wesen-side of a Hexenbiest, leaving them completely human -- it may be possible to destroy other varieties of Wesen this way as well. * Mental Resistance - Grimms are resistant to mind control and temptation -- the effects of the Coins of Zakynthos and the Shroud of Rahmon are minimal to non-existent for Grimms. * Inate Skills - Grimms have a natural propensity for hand-to-hand combat, the use of both melee and long-range weapons, and drawing. Weaknesses Grimms are human and can be killed in the same ways humans can. Notable Grimms *The Brothers Grimm: Jacob Ludwig Carl Grimm and Wilhelm Carl Grimm (January 4, 1785 - September 20, 1863) *Robert McCormick (July 22, 1800 - October 25, 1890) *Marie Kessler (1958 - 2011) *Kelly Kessler Burkhardt (dates uknown) *Nick Burkhardt (1982 - present} Sources Grimms are inspired from the show Grimm. Category:Hunters Category:Humans Grimms Category:Grimm Creatures